Words
by BrokenCliche
Summary: There's words you need to speak, because if you don't, it might be too late. Liley.


**A/N**: This is so not my thing, Liley that is. But, I want Let Me Go Home updated, so Anti-Gravity111 you can add this to the pile.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters.

**Words**

There are words you should say, words that are a must. You don't think they are, you barely think twice about uttering them, but in life they are important, they mean something. _Something._

_I love you. _

_I don't ever want to live without you._

_You changed my life._

Have you said them? Did you reach out and grasp a hand and whisper them? Did you mean them?

You take things for granted, maybe you fall into a routine - you go to school, talk to your friends, the bell rings and head home, you're in bed by ten - you don't say the words, you think _'I can say them tomorrow.'_ and when tomorrow comes, sometimes the routine repeats but sometimes, sometimes it's too late and the words are lost.

Take this scene, it's an everyday scene, we're in a supermarket - the aisles are stocked, the a/c is humming and a baby is crying somewhere in the shop - it's a picture perfect moment of today's society. Well, it would be if there wasn't a body on the floor, her blood turning the worn floor red.

This is not an everyday day thing.

This is not even a monthly occurrence.

This is a one in fifty, gun-related statistic.

Do you think that the blonde, who is gripping the brunette's hand, propping her head up on her knee and gasping her name brokenly, told her those words today? Did the blonde make her feel special for that split second when they woke up and called the other, or did she leave those words for tomorrow? Did she take today for granted and keep the words unspoken?

"Miley!"

Lilly's crying her name in anguish, look at her face, there's terror there, pure unadulterated terror. She's losing the love of her life. Her eyes are wide, like she can't believe this is happening, like today should just be routine and tomorrow she'll tell Miley those words. But it's not tomorrow, it's today and no matter how hard her hand presses against the wound, Lilly's still losing her.

If you rewind thirty seconds, you can see it happening: they're walking down the aisle, laughing as they argue about what ice-cream to buy, there's shouting and they slow to a stop. Lilly's about to comment on how they should head back up the aisle so that they're not stuck in the middle of anything, when it happens. A shot rings out and she's too late to cover Miley, she's already holding her stomach and her eyes are wide. So wide. "Lilly?" you can hear her question before falling into his arms, before they both slide to the floor.

But who wants to relive that moment?

See, this is the thing, you have to take in the moments - even the small ones you don't think'll matter - because in the long run, every moment matters, because you never know, it might all be gone tomorrow. Do you think those two - Lilly and Miley - woke up today and realized that this was it, this was when their life ends? No, if they did, do you think for one moment they'd step foot through those sliding doors?

It's always silent before a storm, have you ever noticed that? I know there's a chance you've heard it, but have you ever been in a situation where it's happened?

Take this one for example, this girl, Lilly, is gasping for breath and Miley, well, she's just bleeding and every person around them is silent, they're not moving. It's like they're statues carved of stone, marble even and then like the snap of a finger, its chaos. There's screaming and yelling and then there's Lilly and she's just wanting Miley to be okay.

The scene changes as scenes tend to do.

Lilly is sitting in a waiting room with Mr. Stewart and Jackson, her head in her hands and Miley, she's in an operating room, fighting for her life.

This is not an odd occurrence, _this_ is an everyday thing.

People wait, some silently, some impatiently, but most hopeful. Sometimes that hope works out, that praying they did, the bargaining, the pleading, it was all heard. They have their happy ending, they have their tomorrow. It's the ones that miss tomorrow by minutes, or because of complications that you feel bad for. They'll never get to say those words.

You never really expect it, the big moments, the life changing moments or the life or death moments because then they wouldn't be big moments, they'd just be moments you saw coming. I bet most people would swap big moments for moments you saw coming, so the outcome could be changed. Don't you think Lilly would change the big moments, keep Miley at home that day and never let her out of her sight?

Look at her, see how she's pleading for Miley to be okay? Bargaining to be in her place, praying that she makes it, do you see it? It's all in the eyes, they are after all, windows to the soul - and Miley is her's and like her, Lilly's soul is withering.

Is she bargaining, pleading and praying because she forgot to tell Miley those words or because she told her this morning in their daily routine and she can't face waking up tomorrow without her and not be able to whisper them into her ear?

Do you think she loves her enough to whisper that every morning?

Well, if her reaction was anything to go by, then I think we have our answer.

You know what's agonizing?

Waiting.

It's all seconds building up until you're ready to burst and then when you do, you have to wait some more.

Lilly is good at waiting, or so it would seem. She's gripping the arms of the chair tighter each time the minute hand moves and maybe waiting isn't her strong point.

Would it be yours if someone you loved was in an operating room?

Waiting is nobody's friend, and yet when it's over, you wish you had a minute more.

The doors open and there's a doctor and this is the moment in everyone's life where your heart stops. Is it good news, is it bad news? How is your life going to change after he speaks?

"She's a fighter."

The scene changes again and there's a hospital bed, which is not shocking, since it is a hospital. There's a seat beside that bed, and in this occasion Lilly is in it.

She's holding Miley's hand and you can see the blonde urging her to wake up. She's desperate, she needs her to wake up, needs to know that everything is okay.

She's waiting again - but she's not going to burst, Miley's alive and that's more than Lilly could have asked for.

Look at her watching her, never taking her eyes off of her in case she misses something. That's love.

Miley's eyes open and she's looking at Lilly and she exhales and falls forward onto her bed. The tears she's kept bottled up fall free and the blonde knows she can't wait till tomorrow.

"Miley, I love you."

These words need to be heard.

"I can't live without you."

Every day.

"You've changed my life."

Because, tomorrow might be too late.


End file.
